


Blueberry Pancakes

by scruffandyarn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scruffandyarn/pseuds/scruffandyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The request was for Gabe, pancakes, and sleepy kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueberry Pancakes

Your growling stomach woke you.

Carefully, trying not to disturb the archangel you were cuddled up against, you eased his arm from around you and rolled out of bed.  You wiggled your toes in the carpet as soon as your feet touched the floor.  Then you stretched, fighting the urge to moan, before padding as quietly as possible out of your room.

Your stomach grumbled again once you were in the kitchen of your tiny apartment.  You began to rummage through the cupboards, having decided that pancakes were in order.  

Seriously, whoever invented lazy Saturday mornings were the best.  It was already well after nine, and here you were, just starting breakfast.  You started collecting all the necessary ingredients and came to the conclusion that blueberry pancakes would make this breakfast even better.

You had just poured the batter for the first of your pancakes when you heard the sound of your bedroom door opening.  You smiled as you heard Gabriel’s steps, probably looking for you.  It would only take him a moment to figure out where you were, so you returned your focus to breakfast.

“Morning,______,” he groused, rubbing the heels of his hands against his eyes.  Ever since he’d been grounded, thanks to that a-hole Metatron, Gabriel’s habits had become more and more human-like, including sleeping.

“Morning,” you said, flipping the first pancake.  “You hungry?”

“When am I not?”  He walked over and wrapped his arms around your waist, resting his chin on your shoulder.  “Any chocolate chips in those?”

“Blueberries.”  You felt his breath on your cheek as he sighed.  “I promise, you’ll live without chocolate chip pancakes.”

“It’s a good thing I’ve got my daily dose of sweetness right here, then, huh?” He turned his head and pressed his lips to your neck.

“It’s not nice to distract the chef.”  You flipped the finished pancake onto the plate next to the stove and moved to pour another bit of batter into the pan.  Before you could, Gabriel reached around you and turned off the stove.  “Gabriel, I’m trying to make breakfast.” Your protest held no heat as he placed an open mouth kiss just below your year.

You set down the spatula and turned around in his arms.  Finally, your mouth met his.

“I see all the blueberries didn’t make it into the batter.”  You grinned and wrapped your arms around his neck.  “I think I’m liking these better than the chocolate chips.”  He kissed you again and you opened your lips.  His tongue slid along yours as his arms pressed you as close to him as possible.

There was no rush in your movements, or Gabriel’s.  Your kisses and touches went well with the sleepiness you both still felt.

Of course, it _was_ another hour before you finally got breakfast finished, but it didn’t bother either of you in the slightest.


End file.
